


Soothed

by Serenitydusk



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Nathan Sharp - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: Based on the request:Female s/o and her coming to see Dark at work but all the egos she sees on her way up to Dark's office tells her that it's not the best time and that he's in a bad mood and when she pokes her head into his office, his aura is nearly suffocating and the lights are dimmed and he's sitting at his desk. She is the only one that can approach him when he's like this. Maybe end it a lil fluffy?





	Soothed

“Hello?”  The building seemed oddly quiet today. Where was everyone?   
  
Chase was manning the front desk. That was…. different. “Where’s Tara?”  Chase winced. “Ah, Dark’s in a bit of a mood today. He may or may not have bit her head off.”  His eyes widened, “Not literally!” The fact that Chase felt the need to clarify was disturbing all by itself.  “If you’re here to see Dark, you might want to come back another day. Just sayin’,” He held up a finger as the phone rang, “’Lo!”

She just shook her head with a bemused grinned and caught the elevator up. The door opened up on the 13th floor and Mare hopped in. “Heya doll. Listen, the boss is in a mood. Like…” He cringed and made slicing motion across his throat.  “Why don’t we grab some lunch?”  He waggled his eyebrows and grinned.   
  
“Thanks, Mare, but no.”  Lunch with Mare might mean just lunch. Or it might mean anything else. Better not take chances.   
  
He pouted a little and gave her puppy eyes, but finally conceded, “Alright, go talk to Mr. Grumpy-Gus, but don’t say I didn’t warn you!”  He hopped off the elevator at his floor, giving you a wave as the doors closed behind him and the elevator started moving up to the top floor.  

The offices leading to Dark’s were all abandoned. All except for one.  

“Hi there, gumdrop.” Wilford pulled her into a tight hug. “If you’re here to see Dark today, you might want to rethink that.” He paused for a second, then said, “I take that back.  If anyone can turn him around, it’s you.” He chucked her chin, spun her around towards Dark’s office and said, “Go get’em, tiger!” Then vanished in a puff of pale pink smoke that smelled faintly of cotton candy and gunpowder.

Well, not exactly a ringing endorsement, but the best she was probably going to get.  At least Wilford had faith in her. Not enough to stay, but …. oh well.  She knocked on the door and waited.  No answer. She knocked a bit louder, and still no answer.  Finally, she pushed the door open just a bit to look in.  The office was dim, no lights on.  The only light came from the computer screen and what leaked in through the blinds. Dark’s aura was crushing, suffocating, thick, making it hard to even breathe. It felt like pressure all over her, especially around her temples, making a tight band, setting her teeth on edge. He was in his chair, staring at the blinks, not moving. Until “Get. Out.” The office was thrown into darkness, lit only by Dark’s red blue glitches throwing strange light everywhere.   
  
“Dark.”  Her voice only had the mildest of reproaches to it. Dark never spoke to her like that.

The glitches became much more pronounced, as he turned to face her, “Forgive me, dear. I didn’t realize it was you.” He thought it was that damnable glitch beast again. “But all the same, I’m not good company today, perhaps we should postpone this for another day.”

She eased in, closing the door behind her, moving slowly closer to Dark. He looked at her with a flat, cold expression. One she had never seen directed towards her. Still, she moved between him and his desk, reaching out to touch his hand. “Dark…I missed you.”

One moment she was standing, the next?  She was in his lap, tucked up under his chin, his arms tightly around her.  She could still feel the anger in his aura rolling around her, but it almost seemed as though perhaps the office was not as dark as it was before.  She tilted her face up, kissing his chin, then his jaw, watching as slowly, so very slowly, it unclenched.

He looked down at her, brushing her lips with his, sighing softly. “I missed you too, kitten.”

She smiled, “Perhaps you need to get away from all this. For a little while at least. A change of scenery may do you some good.”

His eyes slid to his computer. The screen was still lit, but he was going to have to get a new one after what happened. He was certain the altercation between himself and Anti had all but fried it. “What are you suggesting?”

“Lunch?  A stroll? Maybe take the rest of the day off and spend it with me cuddled up on the couch watching bad TV?”  She grinned, nuzzling his cheek, feeling the heavy aura lift and the incessant hum of white noise fade.    
  
“I …suppose I could.”  He certainly wasn’t getting anything else done today. He picked up the phone, hearing ‘Yo!’ and suppressing a growl, “Cancel the rest of my appointments for the day, and tell everyone they have the rest of the day off.”

“Really?”  Chase was excitedly spinning around in the chair.

“Yes, really. Something very important just came up.” Dark smiled for the first time that day as he hung up the phone and tilted her face up for a kiss.  


End file.
